Make the World a Better Place
"Make the World a Better Place" (stylized as MΔke the World Δ Better PlΔce) is the 24th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis As the Moksetsu regroups in a hotel still in Snowpoint City, Alain says they'll stay in this city for a few more days while training Zoey on her Grass Manipulation. Alain tells them that after this, they'll go to Eterna City to find Kowamote, the Dark Plate. Alain also says he'll do another live news segment later explaining the group's name and opening them up to more members. Zoey will be joining the segment to speak on Division B, a side group of the Mokusetsu, which will go to other regions to help out while Alain's division, Division A, continues on the main route. Alain is asked to explain Dark Manipulation next, but he doesn't, because no one can be a Dark Manipulator anyway, due to the Dark Plate representing pure evil and sin, which no one today possesses, not even Tekiyoku members. They're going to the Dark Plate anyway because the more Plates they have, the better, because if Arceus holds at least 2 Plates, it can call the rest of them to it. Instead, Alain explains Ghost Manipulation, which is the last one to explain. Kenny decides to start what he deems a "Plate-searching team" with himself, Dawn, and Pikachu. The purpose is to sharpen their searching skills to better their chances of finding Plates while the fighters in the group fight. He names Pikachu as the leader. This is mainly a comedic thing, since Kenny always mistranslates what Pikachu says as ridiculous, difficult tasks that have little or nothing to do with finding Plates (although Pikachu never disagrees with Kenny's translation). Alain begins training with Zoey. Meanwhile, at the Tekiyoku headquarters in Celestic Town, Sinnoh, Lysandre is video-calling Jupiter, Mars, Annie, and Oakley from a different undisclosed location not in Sinnoh. This is because Alain might look for him while he's traveling in Sinnoh, saying Alain isn't ready to face him yet. Jupiter and Mars inform Lysandre about Alain's new name for his group, saying Ash is still with him. They also let him know about a new Manipulator, referring to Zoey. Annie and Oakley reveal they'll be the enemy for the last Plate in Sinnoh and that they'll bring a friend with them. Alain and Zoey film their news segment, whlie Ash and Dawn end up walking around on their own. They have a nice conversation about how things are going, while Dawn remains nervous throughout. She almost asks Ash for a hug, since it's cold with the snow falling in the city, but she stops mid-sentence. Ash hugs her anyway, to her surprise, as she blushes and stammers. This is just Ash being friendly, as he figured Dawn was referring to a hug. Skipping to the next day, after more training and Barry annoying Alain, Ash and Dawn hang out again, having another peaceful talk. After their midday break this day, as they're walking back, a voice behind them asks if it's too late to join the Mokusetsu. Turning around, Alain asks who it is. It's Ursula McCarthy. Dawn is shocked and stammers, appearing very afraid. Debuts * None Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes